Various children's entertainer seats or supports such as bouncers or jumpers are known. A typical bouncer or jumper type of entertainer seat includes a frame having a base member adapted to rest on a support surface and support members extending from the base, and a seat tray portion suspended from the frame by straps or resilient members, allowing an infant to sit or bounce within the perimeter of the frame.
Children of different sizes may be better accommodated by entertainers having different support heights. Likewise, as a child grows taller they may be better accommodated by a higher support height. While some entertainer seats may provide for a measure of adjustment, it has been found that many known entertainer seats lack a sufficient range of adjustment, and/or do not provide sufficient ease of adjustment. Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for a child entertainment seat that is easily height-adjustable and that provides a substantial range of height adjustment of the support position. It is to the provision of a child entertainment seat meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.